


Resonate

by yinghuochong



Series: Resolve [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Heartbreak, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinghuochong/pseuds/yinghuochong
Summary: "You can leave now." The older dismissed, popping off the top to a new bottle and taking a swig."Minh--""I don't want to talk, and since you are clearly not saying anything worthwhile, this conversation is over. So, if you're not going to suck me off, then leave me alone."That got his attention. "No wait,” the older turned back around, “I will." He was willing to beg if he had to. Minho always became someone else -- more caring and vulnerable -- once they finished. Maybe he didn't need to apologize with words.---------Part Five of "Resolve"





	Resonate

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back and with another part of Resolve. Wow, who knew this would have so many parts. When I first wrote it, I had set it up as a one shot and now look.. whoops. Oh well. 
> 
> As always, please enjoy and leave comments because I like to read them 😊

“Get out.”

 

Hyunjin could feel the older tense behind him, the hands on him holding tighter.

 

“W-what?”

 

“I said, ‘get out.’” His teeth were clenched, tears pricking at his eyes, and anger boiling beneath his skin. “Take your dick out of me and get the fuck out.”

 

Time seemed frozen for a moment, the only proof that it actually wasn't came from the water that still rained on them. Hyunjin began prying the other's arms off, putting distance between them before leaving Minho alone beneath the spray.

 

When the older stepped into his room, Hyunjin pelted him with a wad of clothes. He didn't care if he never got them back, he just wanted the other out. Minho looked like a kicked puppy as he moved around the room somberly, grabbing his wallet, keys, and phone.

 

Hyunjin was merciless as he wordlessly slammed and bolted the front door in the other's face. The sound echoed through the apartment, an empty silence following instantly. Hyunjin couldn't even make it to his room before his composure broke and his body was overcome with sobs.

 

He hated how much he loved Minho. It hurt to hear the older blatantly play with his feelings. His heart had stopped, lungs feeling as if they had collapsed. He didn't understand why Minho was being so mean to him. Surely he knew how painful it was to be the subject of a cruel joke.

 

 _Hyunjin,_ Felix had warned, _I would be careful around Minho if I were you._ Of course, he hadn’t been -- not in the least bit. _He is the king of being able to fuck without feelings._ He wished he had listened. _I don’t want to see you get hurt._ Now he was.

 

He felt like he let quite a bit slide when it came to having sex with Minho. He was well aware that the older liked to kiss, _a lot_ , and typically laced their fingers together when they both finally orgasmed. He had never objected to either regardless of how much both acts constantly affected him emotionally. He couldn’t think of anyone he had ever loved more and it tore him up inside everytime the words, _I don’t do commitment_ , floated through his head.

 

Saying “I love you” was where he drew the line though. That was too much. He couldn't do it. There was no way he could let that go after hearing it and that was terrifying. Minho had to have known how much hearing that would resonate within him. It really angered Hyunjin. Those were sacred words that should never be said without real meaning behind them. It was just another way for Minho to have everything without giving anything -- to do relationship things without being in one.

 

Hyunjin had played right into his hands and it nearly shattered him.

 

“What the fuck were you thinking?”

 

He was seated on his living room couch, pathetically cocooned in his comforter, while his best friend lectured him. He had been forced out of bed against his will by an aggressive Changbin, who was very difficult to resist.

 

“I have been worried sick. I thought you were dead.” Felix was really tearing him a new one, but it was sweet in an odd way.

 

After almost a week of Hyunjin not leaving his apartment while completely ignoring every message and call, Felix took drastic measures. Changbin had shattered the lock on Hyunjin's door, effectively breaking into his boyfriend’s best friend’s house. That was going to be an interesting conversation with his landlord.

 

“You couldn’t even send me a _single_ text to let me know you were alive?” Felix was still going, pointing an accusatory finger at him while Changbin munched somewhere in the kitchen. “If you weren’t wallowing right now, I swear that I would beat some sense into your dumb ass.”

 

He giggled at the threat which was out of place but he couldn’t help it, knowing it would actually be Changbin whipping him into shape. Nonetheless, Felix was seriously such a great friend. The younger broke into a fond smile, unable to maintain his strict and scolding demeanor.

 

“I’ll let you off this time,” Felix warned, non threateningly as he stifled a grin, “but don’t you even _think_ about pulling this shit again.”

 

Hyunjin opened his arms, making grabby hands and whining like a small child. His friend huffed out a laugh before fitting himself into Hyunjin’s embrace. He encased them both in his comforter, pulling the younger to lay down with him, cuddling into the warmth of another body.

 

“Thank God you’ve been showering.” Felix nuzzled farther into the hug, sighing contentedly.

 

After a few relaxing moments of feeling the younger breathe against him, the silence was broken.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Felix asked, voice gentle and soothing.

 

He really didn’t, but he owed it to his best friend.

 

“I kicked him out.”

 

“On his birthday?” He could hear the surprise in the other’s voice.

 

“No, the day after.” He took a shaky breath, “It was weird. As soon as I woke up, he was going down on me.”

 

“It was that bad, huh?” Changbin commented.

 

He had almost forgotten the older was there, too immersed in his comforter cave.

 

“No, it was good -- like, _really_ , good. He fingered me at the same time. I don’t think I’ve ever come so hard that early in the morning.”

 

“I’m sorry I asked.” The oldest fake retched.

 

“You can’t even say anything,” Felix popped his head out from under the blanket to chide his boyfriend, “You talk about our sex life all the time” The younger returned, “Ignore him, keep going.”

 

“We were in the shower together and right as we were finishing, he told me he loved me.”

 

“Holy shit.”

 

“I know and asked me to never leave him.” He shivered, hearing Minho’s voice in the back of his mind.

 

“Then what?”

 

“I told him to 'get out.’”

 

Felix made a pained, sympathetic expression. “Wow.”

 

“I know, I was harsh.”

 

“I'm sure with good reason.”

 

He appreciated Felix's reassurance. “He has been playing with me for too long and that was just the last straw, I guess.”

 

“That's understandable though. You've been agonizing over this from almost the beginning.”

 

“I just want to forget about it all, to be honest.” Hyunjin pressed his face into the crook of the younger’s neck. “I wish it had never happened.”

 

His best friend was silent, save for a low hum in his throat, and he knew that the other boy’s mind was working. “I take it you haven’t heard from him?”

 

He shook his head, hugging Felix even closer. Minho claimed to love him but didn’t even try to contact him. Hyunjin knew he was being unreasonable. He shouldn’t expect a call after slamming a door in his face, but he still wanted one. He wasn’t even sure what he would do if Minho’s name lit up on his screen -- answer it? Reject it? He didn’t know.

 

“Has he been acting weird at practice?” He tried to come off as apathetic, though he knew it was pointless. Felix knew him too well.

 

“I wouldn’t know. He hasn’t been there.” The younger fidgeted with a loose thread, avoiding eye contact. “No one has seen or heard from him since his birthday.”

 

Hyunjin practically threw off the blanket, almost knocking them both to the ground. “Fuck, do you think he’s okay?”

 

“I-I don’t know.” Felix stuttered, struggling to stay on the couch.

 

“Hyunjin,” Changbin added, “he confessed to you and you kicked him out. How do you think he’s doing? If Felix had done that to me, I would have been devastated. I’m not sure I would have even been able to eat.”

 

“Hey, look at me." His best friend pulled him back into a hug. "It’s going to be alright. Don’t worry about him. You should focus on yourself for a little while, okay? The new season doesn’t start until January. Now would be a great time to work on that solo piece. Or, even better, get some rest.”

 

Per usual, Hyunjin didn’t listen to Felix. While his best friend was correct in every way possible, he couldn’t get Minho out of his mind. Every time he closed his eyes, Minho’s smile flashed on the insides of his lids or he shivered from the ghost of the older’s touch. He couldn’t focus for the life of him, either.

 

Within a day of Felix’s visit, he was calling Minho’s phone. Immediately, it went to voicemail. What was wrong with him. He should have kissed Minho and told him how much he loved him too. He should have never let the older leave. He should have done a lot of things… Instead, he told Minho to get lost. What had he been so afraid of? Oh, right. A broken heart.

 

He didn't understand why his mind had been convinced that if he pushed the older away it would hurt less. He couldn't have been more wrong. Before he knew it, he was dressed and out the front door. His feet carried him to the intercom that would ring Minho's apartment -- he pressed the button.

 

He choked on his words, swallowing the lump in his throat when the older's silky voice crackled to life.

 

"Hello? Who's there?"

 

"I-its me, Hyunjin."

 

Silence.

 

"I, uh, wanted to t-talk to you…"

 

Instead of a response, the latch on the door clicked. With shaky fingers, he turned the handle and stepped inside. He could feel his palms sweating as he knocked softly on the other's door. Minho answered, not even giving him a second glance before turning back into his apartment, leaving the door ajar. He supposed that was the closest he was going to be to getting invited in. He shut the door behind him and went to take off his shoes.

 

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." The older called from the kitchen. "You won't be staying that long."

 

Ouch. Those words, simple and to the point, cut like a knife. Minho's roommate voiced the same word from the sofa, hissing sympathetically.

 

Minho rounded the corner, bottle in hand and lips wet with alcohol. He wasn't wearing any make up and his hair was ruffled messily but he still looked pretty.

 

"You came to talk, yeah? So talk." The older took a final gulp of whatever spirit he was drinking, finishing it before licking the excess off the rim with his tongue.

 

Hyunjin's chest ached from the possibility that he might never experience that on his body again.

 

"I'm sorry." He couldn’t bring himself to make eye contact, fingers nervously tapping on the tops of his own thighs.

 

"Sorry? That's all you have to say?" The older laughed dryly, “Why did I expect anything different.”

 

Hyunjin didn't know why he couldn't just tell Minho about how many nights he had dreamed of the other confessing, but his mouth refused to form the words. He wanted to cry, brain fuzzy and in a slight panic. He was about three steps away from losing the person he loved forever, wasn't he?

 

"You can leave now." The older dismissed, popping off the top to a new bottle and taking a swig.

 

"Minh--"

 

"I don't want to talk, and since you are clearly not saying anything worthwhile, this conversation is over. So, if you're not going to suck me off, then leave me alone."

 

That got his attention. "No wait,” the older turned back around, “I will." He was willing to beg if he had to. Minho always became someone else -- more caring and vulnerable -- once they finished. Maybe he didn't need to apologize with words.

 

Without any warning, the older shoved him to his knees. They crashed with the tiled entryway but he didn't even register the impact, focused solely on his plan of trying to suck the resentment out of the other. He wasted no time in pulling sweats down to mid-thigh, licking and touching to get Minho hard.

 

It kind of bothered him how uninterested the older was. While they were normally both very vocal when they slept together, Minho was hardly paying attention -- concentrated only on his drink. He didn’t know what else he needed to do. He didn’t have anything caramel on him. He should have eaten some candies on his way, maybe Minho would have kissed him then.

 

He needed the older's eyes on him. He felt as if he meant nothing with the way Minho's breath didn't even hitch when he wrapped his mouth around the length in front of him. Determined to break the other's emotionless expression, he sank farther down until his nose brushed smooth skin.

 

The older's cock was settled deep down his throat. He was struggling to keep his own hips from seeking friction against the other’s legs. Minho slid his free hand in Hyunjin's hair -- finally finding some relief at the attention -- grabbing a fistful and holding him in place. The older thrust sharply, making his eyes water and his own dick _throb_. He missed this.

 

At the sound of him gagging, he heard a voice say, "Fucking really? Right in front of the fucking door."

 

It was at that moment, Hyunjin remembered why they never did this at Minho's.

 

"Fuck off Seungmin. Woojin and Chan do it all the time." The older gasped out, gruffly.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"They fuck here all the time. If you flip the couch cushions, you'll find cum stains."

 

If it wasn't for the tension between him and Minho, he would have found the conversation hilarious. The roommate flew to his feet with a yelp.

 

"You're all nasty as shit. I don't know why I renewed my lease."

 

There was a slam from a bedroom door and the apartment fell eerily quiet. All that could be heard was Minho's harsher breaths, his own muffled moans, and the wet sound of him slurping at the cock driving into his mouth. His fingers felt at the other’s thighs, wanting his own marked and owned. He wanted Minho to ruin him the way he used to. He would do anything to take them back to the way things were before. With a tight groan, the older came down his throat, pushing him off before pulling up his own pants.

 

"Bye." And just like that, Hyunjin was kneeling in the entryway, alone, with swollen lips and a shattered heart. He deserved it.

 

Time seemed to slow down or speed up, he couldn't tell how much had passed. The door opened behind him and a couple of guys stumbled inside touching each other all over. They froze, hands shoved down pants, fingers tangled in hair, and open mouths pressed together.

 

"Whoops." One of them chuckled without even a trace of remorse.

 

"What are _you_ doing here?" The other asked. Hyunjin recognized him as Minho's second roommate. They had met only once before -- Woojin. It was a casual question and wasn't laced with any hostility, just curiosity. Before he could answer, though, the older continued. "You really hurt him. I've known Minho for six years and I’ve never seen him drink so much before. He goes through a four pack a day."

 

The other guy jolted, a moan escaping and eyes rolling back. Woojin's hand must have really been doing wonders inside of his pants. It would be the understatement of the year to say Hyunjin felt a little awkward standing so close to a stranger getting fingered.

 

"You need to either fix this or stay away. It's been hard seeing him so hurt this last week…"

 

Minho walked into the kitchen, movements slow and sluggish, to pull a new bottle from the fridge. At this rate, Hyunjin was sure it was definitely more than four a day. After a few tries to open it, he sighed. "Woojinnie," he whined.

 

"What is it?"

 

"I can't get this…" Minho sounded cute and pouty -- nothing like the sultry sex god who always fucked him after a night of drinking.

 

He shuffled over to the three of them, completely ignoring Hyunjin’s presence, handing it to his roommate. Woojin ceased his fingering to wipe his hand on his pants before twisting the lid off. Without missing a beat, Woojin jammed his hand back where it belonged -- the stranger whining in delight. Minho drank as if he hadn't in days, chugging like he depended on it. Woojin frowned.

 

"Min, how about instead of finishing that, you join us tonight?” Woojin proposed. Minho seemed to hug the bottle protectively, giving his roommate a wary look. “What if I fuck you while Chan rides you. How does that sound?”

 

Minho lit up at that, nodding enthusiastically. Woojin held out his hand for the drink, waiting until he had it to guide the boy at his side towards Minho. Chan pushed their mouths together, cupping Minho right there in the entrance as the two desperately made out. It hurt to see Minho with someone else. Woojin watched the two of them, licking his lips before pursing them in thought.

"Channie, baby, take him to my room. Show him the mess you made inside your pants. Show him how wet you are for us." Woojin ordered. “You can’t come though.”

 

Minho's eyes swirled with lust, looking a bit like himself again but still only a subdued version. Chan was going at the side of Minho’s neck, the latter sighing as his head fell back. It took them a moment to pull apart long enough for Chan to lead them away, the sound of a door closing somewhere off to the left.

 

"I don't know what you expected.” Woojin regarded him with a dangerous look, “You can't break someone's heart and then get upset when they don't take you back.”

 

“I didn’t know he meant it though…” The older moved to set the bottle on the kitchen counter.

 

“What, you thought he was playing with you?” Woojin scowled back at him.”He’s not like that.”

 

“But, he always said--”

 

“That he didn’t do commitment? Yeah, he hasn’t -- in the _past_ \-- but that doesn't make him an asshole. He’s just never wanted a relationship. You were something different, though -- at least he thought.” Woojin was getting really angry now.

 

“I-I’m sorry, I didn--”

 

“Sorry? Is that what you told him?”

 

Hyunjin nodded timidly, the older backing him into the front door.

 

“That’s not going to cut it. Do you know how long he’s been fighting his feelings for you? No, you don’t know because you don’t care about him. You only care about yourself and how good he can make you feel -- just like everyone else. He opened himself up to something new, _for you_ , and all you did was tear his heart out. You didn’t give him a chance to talk then, you don’t deserve a chance now. Still, he gave it to you and all you said was, ‘sorry.’ You don’t deserve his love.”

 

Woojin all but kicked him out, pointedly slamming the door. Hyunjin sat with his back against the wall beside their apartment, sobbing into his knees. He didn’t know how long he had been there but he did know it was long enough for one of his legs to fall asleep.

 

The door opened slowly and Minho stepped out, looking down at him with a solemn expression on his face.

 

"Do you want to come back in?" The older's voice was soft, almost a whisper.

 

"What about Woojin?" _And Chan_ , he thought.

 

"He'll be alright. He doesn't stay mad for long."

 

"Well, um, I meant him and Chan, uh -- you and them."

 

"Oh, that. I tried but it wasn't the same." Minho sighed. "They weren't you."

 

Hyunjin could feel his heart pound and his breath catch, _oh_.

 

"Are you coming or not?" The older pushed, "Hurry up, before I change my mind."

 

Hyunjin nodded, taking the hand Minho offered. As soon as the apartment was locked up, the other was kissing him aggressively complete with tongue and teeth. Feeling as if they needed to discuss some things, first, he pulled away.

 

"Minho, wait." He had a hand against the older's chest, "I think we should talk before we, you know."

 

"I'm not interested in talking," The older huffed, "I just need to fuck. If you're not interested, then you can leave."

 

"Wait, no." He gripped the other's shirt desperately, "I wanna fuck but we _have_ to talk afterwards, okay?"

 

Minho rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever."

 

In an instant, he was being guided towards the nearest bed. He landed on the mattress, mesmerized at the way Minho stripped off every piece of clothing above him. It was so hot to watch, as always, Hyunjin should have been charged. Instead, he got to touch every muscle for free as the other concentrated on ridding him of his own ensemble.

 

The older crawled over him, lips colliding with his. He was going insane, it felt so good to have Minho on top of him once again. Hands grabbed at the muscles in his thighs, encouraging his legs to wrap around a slim waist. He could feel fingers spreading him open before the older entered raw.

 

He cried out, clawing at the sheets below him. It hurt but it was such a perfect pain -- he loved it, he loved Minho. The other's grip shifted, sliding up and resting on his hips. It was a lot more rushed than usual, as the older went straight for his prostate with every hit. He was already on edge after a handful of burning thrusts. He didn't want to come so quickly but he found himself fighting back his orgasm.

 

"It's okay," Minho grunted, "You can come if you need to."

 

"What about you?" He protested.

 

"Ah, _fuck_. 'M close too. Don't worry."

 

The older wrapped a hand around him, squeezing and twisting deliciously -- his body was on _fire_. He almost screamed as he climaxed, muscles pulled taut like a bowstring. Minho moaned at how incredibly tight he became, biting into the skin of his chest before releasing inside him.

 

They finished their euphoric highs together, rocking just a few more times until their bodies relaxed. The older slid himself out, flopping onto the sheets with a satisfied sigh. The only sound came from their panting as they tried to catch their breaths. When they both calmed down, Minho pulled Hyunjin's limp figure close and gave him a chaste kiss.

 

It felt good -- relieving, almost -- to have their bodies intertwined. They were cuddled together beneath Minho's bedsheets. He nuzzled closer as the older combed through his sweaty hair.

 

There was a kiss on his forehead and he could see the older mouth, _I love you_. Even after all that, he was still afraid to say it back -- to admit it out loud. Minho frowned at his lack of response, hurt flashing across his face. Hyunjin wanted to tell him -- he really did -- but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

 

There was too much fear. Minho pulled away, instantly, from him and left the bed, a pained expression on his face and a _goodbye_ on his lips. Hyunjin scrambled after in an attempt to pull him close again, trying to make him stay. In his struggle, he fell from the bed and into the abyss below him. Darkness encased him and he shivered from the cold. Before he could hit the bottom, someone shook him awake.


End file.
